Problem: ${6 \div \dfrac{1}{7} = {?}}$
Answer: Imagine we have ${6}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{7}$ of the size. In total we have $6 \times 7$ pieces. $6 \times 7 = 42$